Metal Love IV
by Marner
Summary: Here's the latest in my Metal Love series, a Metalocalypse fanfic. Its rated M for the adult themes. I hope you can injoy it though. Complete!


_A/N: Okay, I did another sequel. I hope you enjoy this one-I'm not quite sure how it turned out though. I was half asleep when I wrote it (delusional too!). I think some of the guys are highly out of character-but you do get to see more of the girl's personalities in this one. It is also even longer than my last one-I apologize for the length of it. There are also some adult situations in it...I hope it doesn't bother you._

_I would like to thank LunaGodessOf Foxes and Luma who read and review my Metal Love series. You two are the best! (I hope this one is as good as the other ones, or at least close.) _**

* * *

**

**Pickles and Toki**

It was midnight and Pickles and Toki were alone in the lounge. Toki was sitting on the couch holding a large bowl of his brand name candy and shoving large amounts into his mouth. Pickles sat on one of the large chairs with his head resting on his hand. He straightened his back and looked at Toki bored.

"Hey Toki," Pickles said.

"Yes," Toki asked turning his glance towards him.

"Are you bored?" Pickles asked Toki.

Toki thought about it for a second. "Yes, I ams. Its nots the same withouts the others around," Toki responded.

"I know what you mean." Pickles suddenly had an idea and chuckled for a second. "Hey I got an idea."

"Whats?" Toki asked.

"Follow me," Pickles said standing up.

Toki stood up following Pickles and taking his candy bowl with him. He continued to eat as he followed Pickles through Mordhaus. Pickles stopped in front of Murderface's bedroom door.

"Whats we-"Toki began but was silenced by Pickles.

Pickles chuckled a little more then opened the door. Murderface was on his bed balancing his weight on his knees, and Amelia was resting on her back. Her legs wrapped Murderface's body. Pickles and Toki tried to hide their amusement.

"Get out!" Murderface shouted.

Pickles closed the door and let out a loud burst of laughter.

"That's was funny," Toki said.

"Yea," Pickles responded. "It was. Do you want to do it again?" Pickles asked.

Toki nodded. Pickles walked towards Skwisgaar's bedroom door giggling. Toki held his hand over his mouth to try and his giggling. Pickles placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it. They walked through the door. Bianca was lying on her stomach naked; a blanket was covering her legs and most of her butt. He head was resting peacefully on her arms. She had her eyes closed so she had no clue what was going on. Skwisgaar had his hands on her back and looked up to see Pickles and Toki watching him.

Skwisgaar didn't want Bianca to know what was going on and mouthed the words' get out now.' At first Toki and Pickles didn't leave and were teasing him. Skwisgaar continued to try and tell them to get out. Bianca was about to open her eyes, and they closed the door.

"This is the best," Pickles whispered still laughing.

"I knows," Toki responded.

"Wanna try for one more?" Pickles asked.

Toki nodded and they walked over to Nathan's bedroom door. Pickles placed a hand on the knob still giggling. They both inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then Pickles turned the knob quietly and quietly opened Nathan's bedroom door. Angelina was atop of Nathan, her legs bent at the knees and around Nathan's waist. Nathan was on his back with one hand on cupped over her right breast, and the other on her waist.

Angelina turned her glance turned the door for a split second then back to Nathan. She quickly turned her glance back at the door to see Pickles and Toki watching her. Nathan turned his head to see them standing there as well.

"Don't let us stop you," Pickles said.

Angelina covered her breasts before doing anything else. "Get out," she said trying to remain calm.

Pickles and Toki closed the door and burst out into hysterical laughter. Once they had finally got most of the laughs out of them they stood in the hallway looking at each other.

"Nows what?" Toki asked.

Pickles thought about for a second unsure. Then he heard some of the sounds coming from Nathan's bedroom. "I wonder what they're doing in there." He said looking at the door.

"Mes to," Toki added.

Pickles decided to be snicky this time. He opened the door just enough to get a peek inside. Toki positioned himself underneath Pickles to get a look himself. They stood there watching the free show for most of the evening.

**Preparations**

The next morning Angelina rushed out of Morhaus and went off to finish the work for her latest Dethfashion show. She had a quick bit to eat at Jean-Pierre's persistence and took off. She arrived at the place it was going to be held out and was amazed at how little had been done.

"Damn it," she said", can't anyone get anything done without me here?"

She quickly took off her jacket and turned the rest of the lights on. She began sorting through the wardrobes. She was placing them on the racks meant labeled for each model and making sure they had the proper appearance. Two hours later the first few workers appeared. After yelling at them for a few seconds they all got to work.

* * *

The band had gotten up and was sitting in the lounge. The band had gotten up and was sitting in the lounge. The Amelia and Bianca were still sleeping. 

"What were you two thinking?" Nathan asked.

"Yea," Murderface added", you ruined my perfect evening."

"Sorry," Pickles said. "We were bored."

"That's nos excuse," Skwisgaar said.

Toki's attention was to disc he found resting atop one of the large television screens. It was inside an unmarked package with a note that said it was a gift. He walked over to the other carrying it.

"Whats this?" Toki asked them holding up the DVD.

"I donts know," Skwisgaar said.

"Let's watch it and find out," Murderface said.

Toki walked back over to the television. They had all become interested in DVD. Toki placed it inside the player and walked back to take his usual seat. At first there was nothing but static, but then a blurred image appeared on the screen. It soon became clear and showed someone's head. He moved to reveal Nathan's bedroom.

The scene proceeded and they were stunned to see Angelina and Nathan walking in. Angelina had her arms wrapped around Nathan's neck and her legs wrapped around his body.

"What the hell," Nathan shouted.

* * *

They had begun putting up the table decorations, as Angelina continued to work behind the stage on the clothes. The last of the workers showed up and immediately began working. Angelina called the cooks to ask where the food was. Pickles and Toki walked behind the stage to see Angelina hanging up the phone in frustration. 

"Hello," Pickles said. "Busy day huh?"

Without another word Angelina walked over towards them and slapped them both. "You both know better then to walk-in on us having sex."

"Is sorry Angelina," Toki said looking at her with innocent eyes.

Angelina rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when someone else diverted her attention. The other's showed up within minutes. They were all standing on the black stage.

"What were you thinking of last night?" Bianca asked Pickles and Toki.

Neither Pickles nor Toki knew how to respond expect to keep their heads hanging low. Angelina walked out from the kitchen and saw them all standing on the stage. She walked over towards them.

"Glade you all found your way here," Angelina said. "What was all the shouting about?"

"Last night," Amelia said. Her blonde hair hung loosely past her shoulders.

"Oh that," Angelina muttered.

"Arents you mads?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I already slapped them this morning," Angelina replied shrugging her shoulders", so I'm fine now."

"Excuse me," Angelina's assistant said to her touching her shoulder", the models are here." He was a short slightly overweight bald gay man. He had on purple shades.

Angelina glanced behind him and saw the models sitting around a table chatting mindlessly. She turned back to the others", Excise me. I've got some things to do," she said and walked over to the models. "You're the models?" She asked.

"Yep," a red haired girl said. In some aspects she looked like Angelina, she could have been her double if it wasn't for her young age.

"Okay," Angelina said", let's what you've got. Do your best walk for me."

The red haired girl went first, Angelina had eyes were wide with shock. She watched the other girls stunned; none of them really knew what they were doing. The rest of the band members, and their girlfriends', sat at a nearby table to watch.

"Where the hell did you all learn to walk?" Angelina asked.

"Sorry I'm late," a black woman said walking towards Angelina and her assistant.

"Your late," the assistant said", never a good thing."

"Let me see you walk," Angelina said.

"Of course," she responded. She walked back a few steps then strutted towards Angelina. She gave a few poses and strutted back the other way.

Angelina smiled", thank god you showed up," she said. "What's your name?"

"Vanessa Ari Nasayana," she responded.

"Nice to met you," Angelina said.

"Nice to met you to," she said smiling.

"Okay," Angelina said turning to the rest. "The show is tonight and you still don't what you're doing. We're going to rehearse until we get it right so let's get to work now," Angelina demanded.

"Man, she's tough," Murderface muttered.

"Brutal," Nathan added.

For the next couple of hours she did her best to teach the girls how to do their best walk down the runway. The band helped her by judging the girl's strut. Amelia and Bianca watched from behind the stage. They watched the assistant and Vanessa try to help them with their walk. One of the server's had run out from the kitchen on fire and ran outside screaming. Only Vanessa was stunned by it and hoped that he'd be all right.

Angelina announced a break and they all breathed out a sigh of relief. The models went back to randomly chatting. Angelina took a seat next to Nathan. Skwisgaar and Murderface left to find their girlfriends' backstage. Toki went to talk to the models and Pickles sat watching the others wit his arms folded across his chest. Vanessa took a seat next to him.

"Hello," Pickles said.

"Hello," Vanessa responded. "How are you?" She asked smiling.

"I'm fine," Pickles responded. He unfolded his arms and placed them on the table. "So, you're a model?"

"Yes that I am." She had short black hair. Her skin was a dark black, and she had deep dark eyes. She wore a sleeveless red shirt with black pants. "Who are you?"

"Pickles," he responded smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm her to support Angelina," he said glancing at her and Nathan. "We're pretty good friends."

"Oh, that's nice," she responded glancing down at her fingers.

"Yea it is," Pickles paused for a second then continued. "Do you like modeling?"

"Oh yes," she responded", I've been doing it for most of my life. What do you do for a living?"

"Um, I'm a drummer," he said.

"For what band?" She asked.

"Dethklok," Pickles responded curious to see her reaction.

"Oh," she said. "You guys play some good songs."

"You've listened to our songs?"

"Yes," she said", every so often."

Angelina Von Lee and Nathan Explosion took off into one of the vacant rooms to be alone for a while. Bianca was sitting in Skwisgaar's lap kissing him. Murderface and Amelia found some privacy backstage in one of the dressing rooms. Toki was flirting with all the models who in turn flirted back. Pickles continued to talk with Vanessa Ari Nasayana until the break was over.

**Dethfashion**** Show**

Around ten in the evening the show was about to begin. The audience sat at their tables enjoying their food. Back stage everything was chaos. The models were running around putting on their makeup and making sure the clothes fit them perfectly. A few were practicing their walk. Angelina was running around crazily trying to make sure things were in order. The band walked back stage to wish Angelina good luck and then went to take their seats with the audience.

"I hope this show is good," Pickles said.

"I'm sure it well be," Amelia muttered.

The lights dimmed and the assistant walked onto the stage with Angelina. "Hello and welcome," the assistant said into the microphone. "As you all know we're here to see the latest fashion created by Angelina Von Lee," he made a hand motion to her", all original and all brilliantly designed.

The assistant handed her the microphone. "Without further delay let's get started," she said with a smile. The audience clapped as they both walked off the stage.

The Dethklok song Dethfashion, made specially for the occasion turned on and the first model, Vanessa Ari Nasayana, began strutting down the runway. The other models followed after her. The photographers took their pictures as each model made her way down the runway. The models were not only different skin toned, but they were also different weights and ages.

Back stage things were more chaotic than ever. Angelina was making sure all the clothes were perfect and looked great. The assistant made sure the models had on the appropriate makeup and were in the order they needed to be in.

Vanessa, the assistant, and Angelina walked down the runway for the final applause. The show had been pulled off with major success. The models were all congratulated on a job well done before they all left to go to the after party.

"Good job tonight," Charles, the Dethklok manager said to Angelina.

"Oh thanks," Angelina said. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I had to," Charles said", I have to check up on how the Dethfashion is doing."

"Oh, I see," Angelina sighed. "Well I'm glade you came anyway."

Charles nodded before leaving. The others walked backstage and found Angelina sitting at one of the vanity mirrors.

"How was it?" She asked turning to face them. "Did you like it?"

"It was," Nathan began", metal."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well done," Pickles said.

Angelina smiled and hugged Nathan. "Thank you all so much," she said. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is theres going to bes an after partys?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Yea," Angelina responded." Of course there is."

**Vanessa Ari ****Nasayana**

Pickles walked around back stage and found Vanessa back in her red shirt and black pants. He smiled and watched her for a few seconds. Vanessa saw him staring at her and giggled. She walked over to him.

"Did you like the show?" She asked.

"I loved it," he said. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"If you weren't doing anything-"Pickles began but was interrupted.

"Hello daughter," A man said behind Pickles.

"Hello Reverend Jonas," Vanessa responded. "Jonas this is-"

"I know who he is," the Jonas spat out. "Come on we have to go, now."

"There you two are," Bianca said. "We have to get going to the party otherwise we'll be late." She looked at the man standing next to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm reverend Jonas, Vanessa's father," he responded sternly.

"Oh, okay," was all Bianca could respond with.

"I'll be out waiting," he said and walked away.

"Why is your father here?" Pickles asked.

"He's just concerned," Vanessa responded. "I just got out of a nasty divorce and he has been watching over me ever since."

"Makes sense in some odd way," Bianca said.

"Anyway," Pickles went on", if you aren't busy maybe we could go out sometime."

Vanessa paused. "I'll think about it," she said smiling. "Well, I should be going. Hopefully I'll see you soon," she said holding her hand out.

"You're not going to the after party?" Pickles asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. My dad might over react as he always does. Besides after parties aren't really for me anyway."

"Okay," Bianca said walking away.

Pickles grabbed her hand and held it in his. Angelina was searching for something and paused at the sight of Pickles and Vanessa. She stood watching them. Pickles kissed her hand gently and she smiled.

"I'll see you soon," Pickles said.

She smiled and said a final goodbye. Angelina followed onto the stage and into the dinning area. Angelina tapped her shoulder.

"Vanessa," Angelina began", I have a photo shot tomorrow for the catalog do you want to be in it?"

"Of course," she responded happily.

"Good, I'll call you and give you the information later then."

"Hello," Jonas said walking towards Angelina. He held his hand out. "You're Angelina Von Lee aren't you?" He asked.

"Yea, I believe I am," Angelina responded.

"You probably don't remember me, but you came to do a speech at my church nearly a year ago," he said.

Angelina took his hand and shook it. She tried to pull away but he continued to hold onto her hand. "You've strayed a long way since then my child," he said.

"I wouldn't say that reverend," Angelina said finally able to pull her hand away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to look after my adopted daughter. She just got out of a divorce and now I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen again," Jonas responded.

"That's nice of you," Angelina said. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow Vanessa, bye." She said walking off.

**The Extra DVD**

Most of them came home drunk. They had spent the rest of the evening in the hot tube and finally passed out somewhere. Angelina was the first to wake up. She called Vanessa and gave her the information for the photo shot. After leaving a not for Pickles to go there, and a note to let Nathan know where she was, she took a shower and eat some breakfast. One of the staff gave her some Tylenol and she left to work.

Bianca woke up in Skwisgaar's arms. She carefully removed his arm and stood up. She yawned and stretched a little. She walked over to her and Skwisgaar's bathroom to take a shower. The migraine was killing her. She lay back down on Skwisgaar's bed trying to relax her head.

Amelia woke up after her. She touched her head and lifted her head. She was laying next the Murderface. She looked around at everyone around her. Toki was surrounded by sleeping models which didn't surprise her. Pickles was asleep on the large couch. Bianca and Angelina were gone. She stood and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Nathan was the last of the band members to wake up. He yawned and swore about his migraine. He slowly stood and walked towards his room. He walked inside and read the note Angelina had left for him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked atop his television set. The DVD was gone.

He searched for a few minutes but couldn't find it. He walked down to the kitchen to find the other band members. "Where's the DVD?" He asked.

"Wes gives it to yous remembers?" Skwigaar said.

"It's missing now," Nathan said.

"Oh, I um decided to borrow it," Pickles said laughing nervously. "I wanted to er, watch it."

"I took it," Murderface said", I was looking for it this morning."

"Hey that DVD is mine and Angelina's," Nathan said commandingly.

"Whys?" Skwisgaar asked. "Justs because yous the first twos ons its?"

"Hey we're on it to," Murderface said.

"What are you guys complaining about?" Bianca asked. Amelia was standing beside her watching them curiously.

"Nothings important," Toki said smiling his innocent smile.

"Sure it isn't," Bianca responded. "Can we see the DVD your all talking about?"

None of them knew how to respond. They all just stared at each other and finally decided to give into the girl's wishes. They watched it in the lounge and were stunned.

"I thought Charles had destroyed the sex tape," Bianca said.

"Well, I founds this ones in heres yesterdays," Toki said.

"It's probably an extra," Amelia said", they do that a lot in Hollywood to make sure they have a spare in case of emergencies."

"That explains it", Skwisgaar said.

"No wonder you were all fighting over it", Amelia said giggling slightly.

The guys looked away sheepishly for a minute. They went back to watching the rest of the DVD with the girls.

**Dethfashion**** Photo Shot**

"Okay," Octavo, the photographer, said", let's get started."

Vanessa walked onto in front of the backdrop and made her first pose. Octavo turned on the stereo to play music and began taking photos. Vanessa did her best poses; she was working with a few other models, but stood out the most. Angelina watched from the sidelines mostly to make sure the clothes were working perfectly. Her assistant wasn't there claiming to be sick and couldn't be at work.

Vanessa was wearing a black swimsuit with the letters Dethklok in silver on it when Pickles walked into the studio. Vanessa finished her photo shot with ease.

"Okay that's it," Octavo said holding the camera to his side", I'm a genius." He tossed the camera behind him and of his staff members caught it. Octavo outstretched his arms and said", come and love me". Two girls rushed to his sides.

He wrapped his arms around them and walked off for his break. The girls couldn't take their eyes off of him. Angelina just scratched her head and walked over to Vanessa.

"Good job today," Angelina said. "I don't know many women who could pull off what you did today."

"Oh thank you," Vanessa said. She watched Angelina walk off and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look amazing," Pickles said from behind her.

"Do you really think so?" Vanessa asked.

Pickles took a seat next to her. "I know so," he said.

"I was worried," Vanessa responded.

"Why would you be worried? You're beautiful?" Pickles said.

"I am getting older," Vanessa responded remorsefully ", and this is a business for younger girls."

"Believe me," Pickles said placing a hand over hers", you have nothing to worry about."

Vanessa smiled.

"Would you like to hang out with me today? We could do whatever you want," Pickles asked.

Vanessa bit her lower lip. "I would love to, let me change first." She stood up and grabbed her bag from the ground. She made her way to the bathroom. She smiled at him before leaving.

Pickles smiled and said", yes," to himself. He waited patiently for her to get done.

Vanessa walked out of the bathroom wearing a long blue dress that had a cut up one side. It feathered out a little to add to it, and the design was some simple horizontal black lines. She had on a silver necklace with a blue teardrop on it. She walked over to Pickles and smiled.

Pickles stood up and held his arm out. She grabbed a hold of it. They made their way to the door arm in arm. Angelina watched them together. Vanessa glanced over at her and Angelina waved her goodbye. They left the studio together. Angelina remained to see the finished photos.

**A Date**

They first went to a nice and simple diner for lunch. They got to know each other a little better and have a good time. Afterwards they went walking around the stores and the town. She bought a few things from some of the shops. They took a lovely stroll in the park and stopped and sat on park bench to watch the sunset. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glade I decided to come with you," Vanessa said. "It's been a long time since I've had a good time."

"I'm glade you came to," Pickles said. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Why is that?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, your so beautiful and um", Pickles paused not sure if he should continue.

"And what?" She asked.

"Well your father didn't seem to like me very much," Pickles finally said.

"Oh him," Vanessa said turning her stare at the ground. "Well he's just being overprotective. He knows how bad I had it with my divorce."

"I see," Pickles responded.

"I know it seems strange, but when I got divorced I was thrown out of the house. I needed a place to stay and he was the only who decided to take me in at the time. So I owe him a lot," Vanessa did her best to explain her situation to him.

Pickles placed his right arm around Vanessa's shoulders. He placed his free hand under her chin and lifted her head up towards his face. "I understand," he said and kissed her.

She kissed him back. Time had completely stopped for them. The continued to set in front of them and was replaced by the night time stars. Vanessa decided to take him to someplace she had been to with her ex. She hoped he would enjoy it, but wasn't sure. They walked into a nightclub where there were guest punany speakers.

She was snuggled up against him and held onto his free hand with the other. The first speaker came out on stage. She had long black wavy hair with a black to hat on. She read off her first poem. Pickles smiled at her and kissed her. They watched the rest of the show happily.

Pickles brought her back to Mordhaus afterward. He showed her around and took her to his bedroom. They shared a passionate kissed that carried on to much more.

**Vanessa & Amelia & Bianca & Angelina**

Vanessa awoke the next morning in Pickles bed, his arms holding her. She yawned and carefully got out of the bed. She put on rob she had found at the edge of his bed. She walked over to the bathroom to prepare her for the morning. Once finished she walked out into the hallway unsure of where to go.

"Good morning," Angelina said walking over to her. "I see my robe fits you perfectly."

"This is your robe?" Vanessa asked.

"Yea, I left it there after I got back here from work. I figured you might need it later," Angelina said winking at her.

"Oh, thank you," she said. "I did need it."

"No problem," Angelina said.

"You need to stop helping people with their relationship," Bianca said walking from behind Angelina.

"It seems to be working," Angelina said.

"It has only worked twice," Bianca said. "I wouldn't be bragging if I were you."

Amelia walked over to join them. "Hello," she said to Vanessa", I'm Amelia Dahlia Ryder. That's Bianca Haya Queen," she said pointing at Bianca.

Bianca waved. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Vanessa Ari Nasayana. I'm glade to meet all of you," she responded.

"What to do this morning," Angelina said.

"Well the guys are asleep and I have the DVD," Bianca said smiling.

"What DVD?" Angelina asked.

"Oh that's right," Amelia said", you weren't with us."

"Come with us, we'll get some breakfast and watch it. Just promise you won't freak out Angelina," Bianca said.

Angelina paused and finally agreed. They showed Vanessa where the kitchen was. Vanessa was stunned to see a dead worker in one of the hallways; the girls just reassured her that it was the norm around there. Vanessa was even more stunned to see Jean-Pierre for the first time. She was able to talk to him in French but wasn't comforted much though.

After breakfast they went down into the lounge and Bianca put the DVD in the player. Amelia had brought some popcorn with her and was sharing it with the others. Angelina turned from friendly to plain shocked.

"What the hell," Angelina shouted. "I thought this was destroyed!"

"Amelia thinks it was an extra copy made just in case something happened to the first one," Bianca said eating some popcorn.

"May I ask," Angelina began", what's been going on with the DVD since its discovery?"

"Well," Amelia began", it um, has been circulating between the guys."

"What?" Angelina said stunned by this new discovery.

"Its nothing to panic about", Vanessa said. "Actually it seems to be pretty good, as for the little bit that I've seen. You're talented."

"Turn it off," Angelina said.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"Just turn it off, now," Angelina demanded.

Amelia clicked the off button on the remote. "Sorry we didn't tell you about it earlier."

Angelina walked over to the player and took out the DVD. "No one else should see this," Angelina said holding it in her hands.

"Okay," Amelia responded.

"Well, Vanessa is the only one who hasn't seen it yet. So Amelia and I can watch later tonight," Bianca said.

Vanessa burst out in laughter, but Angelina just frowned at them.

"That is not funny," Angelina said.

"Of course not," Amelia said trying to be the one to keep things calm. "What are you going to do with the DVD?"

Angelina glanced down at her hand in thought, and then looked back at the girls. "I'll just hold onto it for now."

"I wonder why," Bianca said giggling a little.

"Hush you," Angelina said.

"You two shouldn't be fighting over a DVD," Vanessa said. "After all it is just people you know. It's not like it has been released on the internet."

"True, all too true," Angelina muttered.

**Jonas**

Vanessa spent most of the day with the girls. She had more fun then she could have possibly imagined. She left to get some clothes, and other things, from her house. Her father had been waiting for her though.

"Vanessa," Jonas said", what has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry dad," Vanessa said", but I have to go."

"You think you found a guy that loves you do you?" Jonas said. "Well, I know his type. He'll be even worse then the last one you married."

"How do you know?" Vanessa asked angrily. "You've never talked to him."

"Because he's a tramp. I've heard plenty of stories to know it's true. All they want is sex and booze," Jonas said.

"I don't understand you anymore. Don't you want me to be happy?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course I do," Jonas said", that's why I'm doing this, for your own good. Trust me, Rock n' Roll always leads people down the wrong path. Don't become one of those people."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Vanessa said picking up her suitcase. "I love you."

"You'll be sorry," Jonas shouted after her. "You'll be sorry."

**Dinner at ****Morhaus**

It didn't take long for Vanessa to make it back to Mordhaus. She had been crying for most of the way. She looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes and fixed her makeup. She sighed and grabbed her suitcase. She got out of the car and made her way to the front door. One of the staff members had opened the door.

"May I take your suitcase," he asked.

"Sure," Vanessa said. She handed him her suitcase and smiled.

"Madame," another staff member said. "I'm going to take you up to the dinning room for your dinner."

"Oh thank you," Vanessa responded.

He led into the dinning area where Pickles was waiting for her. She smiled and took a seat in the chair he held out for her. Jean-Pierre brought out their dinner; she was still stunned by his appearance. The food was delicious though, and she had to admit this place was a lot better than having to live with her dad.

* * *

"How is the main course?" Bianca asked Jean-Pierre. 

"It's going perfectly," Jean-Pierre responded.

_Ding_-an alarm went off. Bianca put on some mittens and pulled out the chocolate cake from the oven. The smell filled the kitchen. Bianca set the cake on the counter and picked up a knife. She cut out two pieces and put them onto two separate plates. She got to work quickly decorating them with chocolate icing and a rose on each piece. Jean-Pierre added chocolate shavings onto the plate.

Skwisgaar walked in and saw the large cake resting on the table. "Mays I haves a pieces?" He asked.

"Yea," Bianca said", that's why I made extra."

Skwisgaar cut himself a slice and placed it onto a plate. He picked up a fork and took his first bit. Bianca and Jean-Pierre watched him closely to see his reaction.

"This is perfects," Skwisgaar said taking another bit.

Bianca jumped up with excitement. Swkisgaar placed some onto the fork and feed it to Bianca. She took a bit and smiled.

* * *

After finishing the desert Pickles took Vanessa into the ballroom. There was music playing the background, a cello and a singer. They danced to the beat of the music.

* * *

Temptress of the night 

The demon howls for you

Howls for you

The demon yearns for you

And you yearn for him

And you go to him

Lovers of the night

Lovers of the night

Simply meant to be

Meant to be…

Once Nathan and Angelina finished their performance, and Pickles and Vanessa had left, they began kissing each other.

* * *

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Murderface asked. 

"It usually does," Amelia responded.

They had set up Pickles bedroom for the perfect evening. They had a CD playing in the background with romantic sounds. Candles had been lit for the moment. They had left a tray of desert foods for them on his nightstand. Amelia got done lighting the last candle and blew out her match. Murderface surprised Amelia from behind and placed his arms around her.

"Let's get out of here," Murderface said.

Amelia giggled as Murderface lifted her away to his room.

* * *

Toki watched from a distance as Pickles guided Vanessa into his room. He sighed and turned away from the scene. Bianca had seen him and walked over to him. 

"What's wrong Toki?"

"Nothings," he responded whipping a single teardrop from his check.

"Come on," Bianca said kindly", you can tell me what's wrong."

"Is the only ones without a girlfriends now," Toki said.

"Oh," Bianca said. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure there's someone out there waiting for you right now."

"You thinks so?" Toki asked.

"I know so, there is someone out there for everyone," Bianca said smiling.

Toki smiled at her before leaving to go to his room.

**Relaxation**

The next day they had all spent the day together. They hung out in the lounge joking around mostly. The day seemed to slip by quicker than it has begun. Vanessa was having the time of her life and wasn't worried about what anyone else thought about her, or how about anyone getting hurt. She was able to be herself and enjoy her life.

She went back to Pickles bedroom to sleep. Things were truly perfect. She undressed and got into bed alongside Pickles.

"Do you like it here?" Pickles asked.

"I love it," Vanessa responded.

They shared a kiss before falling asleep in each others arms. She felt safe and loved in his arms.

**Choices**

In Mordhaus a group of people had taken off their masks and were walking the hallways to all met up. They found each other in front of the bedroom doors. They were wearing staff outfits but were prepared to get their job done.

"You know what you're supposed to do," one of them said.

The other nodded and put the cover back on. They stood and waited for someone to walk out of one of the bedrooms. Amelia was the first to walk out of Murderface's bedroom for her usual night time snack. She placed a hand over mouth to stifle her yawn.

Before she could walk any further someone hit her in the back of her head. She turned to look at one of the staff members and collapsed onto the ground. Her body was lifted by another man in disguised and carried away. They did the same to Bianca, Angelina, and Vanessa. A not was left on the bedroom doors as to what happened to them.

The girls woke up in a strange place. Their hands were tied together and each was sitting in a chair. Neither of them knew what was going on, nor did they know what to expect.

"Shit," Angelina said. "I should have known something was going to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked.

"Something always happens when a new girl comes along. It happened with all of us, and it continues now," Angelina said.

"What happened?" Amelia asked curiously.

"People," Angelina responded", people happened."

"You're all finally awake," came Jonas voice. He walked from the shadows and into the light. He was smirking at them.

"Bastard," Angelina shouted at him.

"You have strayed since last time I saw you," Jonas said. "See what their world will do to you Vanessa."

"You shouldn't use and insult on an insult," Amelia said", especially if your religious."

"I don't care," Jonas said.

"Daddy," Vanessa said", this has to stop."

"I'm glade to see that they haven't corrupted you yet," Jonas said.

"The only thing corrupting her is you," Bianca said.

"And your not even her biological dad," Angelina added.

"Vanessa forget about that man and live with me. It's the only way we can save your soul," he said sternly.

"No," Vanessa responded.

He grunted at her response and slapped her. "Have it your way then." He said walking around the circle of girls. He paused and glanced down at Angelina. "You know I can save you to," he said," don't let this destroy you. Choose me and I can save your soul."

Angelina spit at him in her fury. He wiped the spit away and stormed out of the room.

"You didn't have to spit at him," Bianca said.

"Well he made me mad," Angelina responded trying to untie the ropes. She managed to get most of the knots undone but still had a few more to get through.

**Rescue**

Charles and the band found the note and had made their way to the location. A door was open in the distance and they walked inside it hoping to find the girls. They were quickly ambushed and tied down to the best of the people's abilities.

"You thought you would come to the rescue," Jonas said.

"What have you done with the girls?" Pickles demanded.

"They're safe for now," Jonas responded.

"Fucker," Murderface shouted.

"What are you going to do with us?" Charles asked.

"Purify your souls," Jonas said.

"Yous sick," Skwisgaar said.

"No, you're the ones who are." Jonas said portraying drama in his mannerisms. "You with all of your rock n' roll music spreading the devil's gospel for a living."

"No," Angelina said surprising everyone in the room", I think you're the evil one." She held a large axe in her hand.

"How?" Was all Jonas could say.

"Never underestimate me," Angelina responded. She winked as a few of the men began to attack her.

Bianca, Amelia, and Vanessa appeared behind the guys and began to untie the ropes.

"How did you get free?" Pickles asked Vanessa.

"Angelina knows how to untie knots, or so she says. Either way she managed to untie herself and freed the rest of us." Vanessa responded.

Once the guys were free they joined in the small fight. It didn't take long for the men to die off one by one. Angelina used her axe to kill of anyone who got too close, the guys used their fists or whatever was closest to them. Bianca had joined in the fight killing of a few of them. Soon the only one who was left was Jonas.

"You are the devil," Jonas said looking at the band, their girlfriends, and Charles.

Angelina had he nail filer out and was trimming her nails. She looked around the room and saw a large set of weights held together by a large strong chain. She saw that the chain was tied to a lever nearby.

"You're the devil," Vanessa told him. "Look at what you're doing and tell me who the evil one is?"

"You don't know what your saying honey," Jonas went on. "They've corrupted you and you are no longer seeing things clearly."

"Opps," Angelina muttered and she nudged the lever so it would move releasing the chain. The weights came crashing down atop of Jonas. Jonas died from being crushed by the heavy weights.

No one said anything and left the building.

**Happy Ending**

They were all sitting in the lounge. Bianca was sitting in Skwisgaar's lap once again. Angelina was lying on the couch with her head resting in his lap. Murderface had his arm wrapped around Amelia; she was resting on his chest. Vanessa was sitting next to Pickles, her head resting on his shoulder, and they were holding hands. Toki glanced at all of them wondering when he would find his soul mate. He sighed then glanced at the television. They were all watching the extra copy of the DVD that had been left for them.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, life is just as interesting as always. I think I've found the perfect balance between work and the love of my life! At the fashion how Pickles met Vanessa Ari __Nasayana__, one of my models. I saw the attraction between them and decided to try and help out._

_I had her work for me once again, only this time she was modeling for a catalog. Of course my assistant was suffering from a severe migraine and couldn't come to work-he claimed to be sick. Anyway, Pickles came and they went on a date! _

_The evening went well, but we wanted to be sure. So the next evening we all pitched in for the perfect evening. __Bianca and __Skwisgaar__ helped cook some of the food. Nathan sang and I played the cello once more. Amelia and __Murderface__ helped set the scene in Pickles bedroom. It was perfect!_

_Everything worked out! I'm glade, she's nice and beautiful. However, it didn't happen without its complications. Her semi-father decided we were the devil's children and had me, Amelia, Vanessa, and Bianca kidnapped. Luckily I had some past experience with ropes, so I was able to get free! I distracted the men while the other girls freed the guys, who had been tricked to come to our rescue. _

_I ended up killing Jonas, Vanessa's adoption father. He was crushed by some heavy weights, and that was the end of that. Now life is much sweeter, but we still need to find someone for Toki. But how?!?!?!_

* * *

_Mini-soundtrack_

_Metalocylpse__ Theme_

_Go Into the Water By: __Dehtklok_

_Bloorocuted__ By: Dethklok_


End file.
